XY008
* Closed * * }} Grooming Furfrou! (Japanese: ポケモントリマーとトリミアン！ Pokémon Trimmer and !) is the eighth episode of the , and the 807th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 28, 2013 and in the United States on March 8, 2014. Blurb Continuing their Kalos region journey, our heroes spot a beautifully styled Furfrou. Ash isn't sure why it doesn't look like the shaggy one in his Pokédex, and Serena tells him about Pokémon groomers. There's a famous one named Sherman right in town, and Serena and Bonnie would love to meet him! Just then, an ungroomed Furfrou jumps out of the bushes, knocking Bonnie down! Its Trainer, Jessica, offers to give our heroes a tour of the grooming salon where she works by way of apology. It turns out that even though she's the assistant to the famous Sherman, her Furfrou won't let her style its fur, apparently because the two of them haven't formed a strong bond. In town, Ash and the others meet Jessally, who claims to be another famous Pokémon groomer, and her assistants. The three of them show off several examples of spectacular Pokémon grooming and offer to groom Pikachu. Ash isn't interested, but Bonnie thinks Serena should get Fennekin groomed. Jessally insists that they come back in about an hour to give her time to work. Soon after leaving Fennekin with Jessally, our heroes run into Officer Jenny, who shows them a wanted poster of Jessally and her assistants—who are really Team Rocket in disguise! Thanks to Jessica's Furfrou and its amazing nose, Ash and friends track the villains down and send them blasting off again. Battling together has brought Jessica and Furfrou closer, and when they get back to the salon, she finally gets the chance to trim its fur into a beautiful style, showing off everything she's learned under Sherman! She promises to style Serena's Fennekin someday when she's a famous groomer, and our heroes resume their journey to Lumiose City! Plot The episode begins with a woman beneath a tree, attempting to brush a . However, as she tries to brush the Pokémon, Furfrou runs off, and the woman calls after it. Meanwhile, and have arrived in Lumiose City, and is enjoying the fountain. tells Bonnie to come, and that she'll get lost, but Bonnie replies that she's fine, and continues running in excitement. Ash sees a Pokémon he has never seen before, which the Pokédex identifies as Furfrou. Ash remarks on how the Furfrou looks different from the image in the Pokédex, and says that the Furfrou must have visited the . She then raves about groomers, and points out a particularly famous groomer, wishing to meet him. Bonnie also expresses a desire to see him. All of a sudden, the Furfrou from earlier jumps out and causes Bonnie to trip. The woman from before comes along and notices Bonnie's injuries, and apologizes. Clemont puts bandages on Bonnie's scraped knees, and Bonnie says that everything is alright. She introduces herself as , while the gang introduce themselves. Bonnie then attempts to propose a marriage between Jessica and Clemont, much to the latter's embarrassment. As they walk along, Jessica talks about her Furfrou, and how intelligent and sensitive the species are. When Bonnie asks if Furfrou does not approve of Jessica as its Trainer, Clemont demands that Bonnie apologize to Jessica. Jessica responds that everything is all right, and after both Serena and Bonnie express desire to see Furfrou groomed, Jessica decides to bring the group to the grooming salon where she works. As they arrive at the grooming salon, they realize this was the exact place seen in Serena's guidebook. They enter, and see the man that was also seen in the guidebook, much to Serena's awe. The groomer, whose name is Sherman, comes out and asks Jessica if she has finished giving Furfrou a walk. Jessica introduces him to Ash and his friends, while Serena deems it an honor to meet him and calls him a superstar, although Sherman considered that an exaggeration. Meanwhile, Serena notices all of the scissors Sherman possesses, and Jessica allows them to exhibit the work of groomers. In the grooming room, Jessica elaborates on how they groom Furfrou, and she also talks about how they use berries depending on the Pokemon's appetite. As she talks about it, Ash mysteriously begins to feel like his head is going to explode. Sherman then shows the group three more Furfrou with different trim styles, and Serena is fascinated by their style. Sherman asks the group if this is their first time in town, and asks Jessica to show them around town while she is still on her lunch break. While they are walking around town, Team Rocket, disguised as groomers, attracts the attention of the group after seeing Pikachu. Ash shows no interest in grooming, but Bonnie suggests that Serena leave her Fennekin to be groomed, and Serena gives Fennekin to them to be groomed, unbeknownst to her that the groomers are actually Team Rocket in disguise. While the group continues walking along, Serena wishes she could exhibit her Fennekin being groomed, which Jessica understands. Meanwhile, the group runs into Officer Jenny. Serena thanks her for her help back at the Rhyhorn race track, which Officer Jenny then reveals that that is her cousin, and that there are multiple Officer Jennies in Kalos. Serena comments on how there are a lot of them, and Ash says that he knew it all along. Officer Jenny then asks them if they have run into a group of con artists who disguise themselves as famous groomers, and run off with any Pokemon given to them. She reveals their faces on the poster board, and describes them. Just then, Ash and Serena realize that those were the groomers that ran into on the walk around town. The group, along with Officer Jenny, run off to where Team Rocket was. The place, when they arrive, however, is empty. Officer Jenny asks if this was the location they were in, which the group confirms. Just then, Furfrou begins sniffing the floor, and runs off. It makes its way to Team Rocket, who has taken Fennekin hostage in a bag full of Poke Balls. The group then confronts Team Rocket, and Ash battles them with Pikachu. As they battle, however, Inkay manages to blind Pikachu with its ink. Clemont decides to step in, but Ash is confident that Pikachu can still go on. Ash gives Pikachu commands, and Pikachu manages to dodge attacks and battle effectively despite being unable to see. The rest of the group is amazed at the strong bond between Ash and Pikachu, and just then Jessica realizes how she can get Furfrou to trust her. Meanwhile, however, Jessie traps Furfrou in an electrified cage, which Jessica tries to break. She soon grabs a stick and breaks the device that enabled the cage to work. Furfrou then finishes off Team Rocket with Charge Beam, and Serena receives her Fennekin back. Officer Jenny then grabs the bag of Poke Balls, and prepares to return the Poke Balls to their owners. Furfrou now allows Jessica to groom it. Back at the grooming salon, Jessica now proceeds to trim Furfrou, with Sherman and the group watching. As she finishes, the group admires the newly groomed Furfrou. As the day closes, the group parts with Jessica and Sherman, and Serena asks Jessica to groom her Fennekin one day when she becomes a Star Groomer, which Jessica says she will. As the group is moving along, Serena comments on how it must be great to have one thing to love to do. Ash then asks what she way saying, but Serena just denies that she said anything, while the two excitedly dash to Lumiose City, while Clemont becomes scared about it as the episode ends. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * Officer Jenny's Manectric Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * * Sherman Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; ) * (multiple; ) * (×2) * * * * * * (×2) * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * One of the outfits is seen wearing resembles the , and another one he is seen wearing resembles . was known for wearing a rainbow-colored afro-style wig that Wobbuffet wore. * This episode reveals that in Kalos, Officer Jenny uses instead of and . Errors * When opens a door to present the with the La Reine and Kabuki Trims, the bandages on 's knees disappear. Later, she gains them back. * In one scene, the half of Sherman's hair near the two light-yellow strands, is colored light-yellow instead of brown. * When is kicking and the others out from the barber shop, Bonnie's hair clip along with her hair disappears for a few frames. Later, her bangs have five circles of hair instead of four. * When sends out Fennekin, the Poké Ball does not open. ** Also, in this scene, Serena's Fennekin has an unusually large tuft of fur in between its ears. File:XY008 error.png|Bonnie without the white bandages on her knees File:XY008 error 2.png|Sherman's hair error File:XY008 error 3.png|Bonnie's missing a hair clip along with her hair. File:XY008 error 4.png|The error on Bonnie's bangs and Fennekin's large tuft of fur Dub edits * For an unknown reason, the title card lacks the characters' shadows in the dub. It will be doing so regularly from this point on. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |id= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |vi= }} 007 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi de:Gestylte Coiffwaff! es:EP812 fr:XY008 it:XY008 ja:XY編第8話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第8集